


Moment

by Attalander



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bondage, Cock Warming, Flash Fic, M/M, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attalander/pseuds/Attalander
Summary: Shaun. Vax. A quiet moment.
Relationships: Shaun Gilmore/Vax'ildan
Kudos: 31





	Moment

Vax felt like he was floating.

The ropes held him tight, arms at his sides and ankles bound to thighs. He was open, he was helpless, he was safe and free.

Shaun’s warmth was behind him, around him, inside him. The older man soothed his lover, whispered praise and stroked his hair. Shaun was strong, solid, letting Vax just sit on his cock and relish the feeling.

At some point they would move, chase the orgasm and let it break over them. He would rise slowly from the depths, returning to reality in his lover’s arms.

But for now there was only Shaun. Only Vax.

Only this.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an attempt at something short to cleanse my brain.


End file.
